The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie Trilogy: Episode 2: The Scars of Friendship
Synopsis The story is themed around "Friendship" and features Alan Albright, Randon Patterson, Erkel Stines, Luccas Nguyen, Blue Dragonbot, Silver Dragonbot and Black Dragonbot. Transcript *(This movie begins with Madame Matina and Mantimothy) *'Madame Matina and Mantimothy': (Laughs) *(Madame Matina and Mantimothy sees Mordecai) *'Mordecai': Better give up now. If you don't. ...it'll cause a big ruckus. Then, I'm going. Phoenix Warrior Knight, activate! *'Phoenix Change Gun': WHOAAAAAA~! WHOA~! PHOENIX~! *(Mordecai transform into Phoenix Warrior Knight) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': You've got bad luck! If you wanna do this, then let's do this! Here goes. Go! Go! go! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight, Madame Matina and Mantimothy are fighting each other) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': I'll quickly finish this! Those two! You're not that tough! Hey! Damn it! Look out! I'm gonna fall! Don't! I don't like high places! *'Madame Mantina': Looks like you're the one with the bad luck! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight slashes Madame Manina and Mantimothy) *'Mantimoty': That hurts! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': That was close. You sure make a fool out of me! My foot! *'Madame Mantina': Payback for earlier! *'Mantimothy': It's no resisting! Just fall to Hell! Go! *(Phoenixbot and Pegasusbot arrives) *'Phoenixbot': It's going to be okay, Mordecai! *'Pegasusbot': Come on! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': You saved me! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight slashes Madame Mantina and Mantimothy) *'Protector Custom Visor': Set! Are you ready? *'Phoenixbot and Pegasusbot': Yeah! *'Protector Custom Visor': Protector Custom! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Protector Custom Power Up! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight transform into Protector Custom) *'Madame Mantina': Wait! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight Protector Custom is flying away) *'Madame Mantina': Very well. He probably won't be able to move for a while. No matters. *(Title screen: The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie Trilogy: Episode 2: The Scars of Friendship) *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Lucy Mann': Mordecai! *'Cooper Daniels': Mordecai! *'Phoenixbot': Take care of Mordecai! *'Troll Moko': Leave it to us! *'Rook Shar': This way, this way! *'Rook Blonko': Lay him down there. *'Mordecai': My foot! *'Amanda Highborn': This is bad, this is bad! *'Rayona': Mordecai! Are you okay? Hey! Mordecai! *'Howard Weinerman': How awful. He's badly hurt. *'Kevin Levin': You were sloppy are you? *'Mordecai': Yeah. Something weird. *(Anthony arrives) *'Anthony': This is quite the problem. Madame Mantina and Mantimothy has arrived at Two Peaks. We quickly deal with this. *'Gwen Tennyson': But... Mordecai's badly hurt. *'Anthony': Don't worry. I've brought help. *(Blue Dragonbot, Silver Dragonbot and Black Dragonbot arrives) *'Blue Dragonbot': Everyone... ...thank you for waiting. *'Silver Dragonbot': What is the matter? Needy ones. *'Rigby': Anthony, who's that? *'Anthony': Oh, that's Blue Dragonbot, Silver Dragonbot and Black Dragonbot. I found them lost. *'Black Dragonbot': Hey. *'Jimmy Jones': You're our helper? *'Black Dragonbot': Yeah. We are. *(With Randon Patterson, Erkel Stines and Luccas Nguyen) *'Randon Patterson': We can't believe that Madame Mantina and Mantimothy have arrived at Two Peaks. *'Erkel Stines': We can't believe Anthony's brother, Mordecai got beaten. *'Luccas Nguyen': Quite a troublesome mantis monsters. *'Randon Patterson': Yeah. *'Erkel Stines': Ah. We have time to help Anthony at his base. *'Luccas Nguyen': Right. Let's go. *'Erkel Stines': Alright. *(With Lilah Winslow) *'Lilah Winslow': Eh? *(Lilah Winslow sees Madame Mantina and Mantimothy) *'Lilah Winslow': Now way...! What the?! *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Base) *'Randon Patterson': Mordecai, are you alright? *'Mordecai': Yeah. I'm sorry that you got caught up in this again. *'Randon Patterson': That's fine! *'Mordecai': Anthony, who are they? *'Anthony': Oh, that's Randon Patterson, Erkel Stines and Luccas Nguyen. Their are my best friends since high school. *'Mordecai': Oh. So you're Anthony's classmates? *'Randon Patterson': Why, yes we are. *'X-PO': For now, let's find Madame Mantina and Mantimothy. *'Mordecai': Sometimes that happens, doesn't it? *'Randon Patterson': Yup, yup. We'll take care of Madame Mantina and Mantimothy. *'Alan Albright': I'll help too. *'Blue Dragonbot': Me, Silver Dragonbot and Black Dragonbot help too. *'Randon Patterson': Sure. Why not. *(At outside) *'Alan Albright': Guys! Did you find any leads? *'Randon Patterson': Yeah. We think this is it! *'Blue Dragonbot': Well, come on then. *'Silver Dragonbot': Where is it? *'Black Dragonbot': Hey! *(Madame Mantina and Mantimothy watches them) *'Madame Mantina': Heroes has arrived too quickly! Damn it. *'Mantimothy': Aw, well. *'Alan Albright': Guys, it's Madame Mantina and Mantimothy! *(Alan Albright, Randon Patterson, Erkel Stines, Luccas Nguyen, Blue Dragonbot, Silver Dragonot and Black Dragonbot are running following at Madame Mantina and Mantimothy) *'Erkel Stines': Wait! *(Madame Mantina and Mantimothy runs away) *'Luccas Nguyen': They got away. *'Erkel Stines': Where could they have gone? *'Alan Albright': I have no idea. There's something at the forest. *'Randon Patterson': What was it? *'Alan Albright': I don't know. We better find out what it is. Let's go. *(They are going to the forest) *'Randon Patterson': What are we looking for? *'Alan Albright': Over there under the bushes. (Pointed to the bushes) *'Erkel Stines': What do you think it was? *'Luccas Nguyen': We don't know. Let's find out and why? *(Randon Patterson, Erkel Stines and Luccas Nguyen picks up the Blue Dragon Change Gun, Silver Dragon Change Gun and Black Dragon Change Gun under the bushes) *'Luccas Nguyen': What do you think, guys, what it was? *'Randonny': (Hologram) Greetings our descendants. *'Alan Albright': Eh?! *'Blue Dragonbot': So that means... their your ancestors? *'Howin': (Hologram) Our names are Randonny, Erken and Luken. We're your ancestors. We are about to tell you the history of the Blue Dragon Warrior Knight, Silver Dragon Warrior Knight and Black Dragon Warrior Knight. *'Silver Dragonbot': History?! *'Erken': (Hologram) In our time... *(Flashback started) *'Lueken': (Hologram) One gallant youth stood up against the monster. ...which was us. But... We are no match for him. We were thoroughly defeated. At this rate... there's nothing We could do... That is when it happened! This is... the Blue Dragon Change Gun, Silver Dragon Change Gun and Black Dragon Change Gun! *'Randonny': Blue Dragon Warrior Knight, activate! *'Erken': Silver Dragon Warrior Knight, activate! *'Lueken': Black Dragon Warrior Knight, activate! *(Randonny, Erken and Lueken transform into Blue Warrior Knight, Silver Dragon Warrior Knight and Black Dragon Warrior Knight) *'Blue Dragon Warrior Knight': Blue Dragon Slash! *'Silver Dragon Warrior Knight': Silver Dragon Slash! *'Black Dragon Warrior Knight': Black Dragon Slash! *(Blue Dragon Warrior Knight, Silver Dragon Warrior Knight and Black Dragon Warrior Knight slashes Monster) *(Monster is defeated) *'Randonny': (Hologram) After defeating the monster, we could live in peace. I hope it brings peace to your era as well. *'Silver Dragonbot': They disappeared! *'Alan Albright': Come on. We've gotta find Madame Mantina and Mantimothy. *'All': Right! *(With Madame Mantina and and Mantimothy) *(Alan Albright, Randon Patterson, Erkel Stines, Luccas Nguyen, Blue Dragonbot, Silver Dragonbot and Black Dragonbot arrives) *'Alan Albright': Their they are. *'Madame Mantina': Don't interfere with us. *'Randon Patterson': No can do! Let's go! Blue Dragon Warrior Knight, activate! *'Erkel Stines': Silver Dragon Warrior Knight, activate! *'Luccas Nguyen': Black Dragon Warrior Knight, activate! *(Randon Patterson, Erkel Stines and Luccas Nguyen transform into Blue Dragon Warrior Knight, Silver Dragon Warrior Knight and Black Dragon Warrior Knight) *'Blue Dragon Warrior Knight': Here we go. *(Blue Dragon Warrior Knight, Silver Dragon Warrior Knight, Black Dragon Warrior Knight, Madame Mantina and Mantimothy are fighting each other) *'Madame Mantina': Not! *'Mantimothy': Your turn, heroes! All talk. You'll never catch us alive. *(Madame Mantina and Mantimothy are walking away) *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Mordecai': I really am sorry. *'Alan Albright': Don't worry about it. *'Rayona': There done. *'Randon Patterson': Thank you. Right now, we focus on Madame Mantina and Mantimothy. *'Rigby': That's true. Just what are they thinking? *'Erkel Stines': No idea. We're going there again. *(At outside) *'Randon Patterson': Excuse us. You're Lilah Winslow? *'Lilah Winslow': Yes. *'Erkel Stines': You're talking about Madame Mantina and Mantimothy? *'Lilah Winslow': Yeah. *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Mordecai': Thank you. *(At outside) *(Alan Albright saw Madame Mantina and Mantimothy over there) *'Alan Albright': Guys! Over there! *'Lilah Winslow': It's them! They'll never take us alive. *(Bird Warrior Soldier arrives) *'Bird Warrior Soldier': Guys! Come on! *'Randon Patterson': Anthony! *(Alan Albright, Randon Patterson, Erkel Stines, Luccas Nguyen, Blue Dragonbot, Silver Dragonobt and Black Dragonbot Lilah Winslow runs away) *'Madame Mantina': What? Where did she go?! *'Bird Warrior Soldier': I'm your opponent. *'Madame Mantina': Bring it! *(Bird Warrior Soldier, Madame Mantina and Mantimothy are fighting each other) *'Bird Warrior Soldier': You're pretty strong. I like it. *'Mantimothy': Is that so? Thank you, Warrior Soldier. *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Randon Patterson': Welcome to Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hidehout Base. *'Rayona': What did you see? What is it? *'Lilah Winslow': I just saw Madame Manina and Manimothy. They are spying at me. I wonder why their here. *'Luccas Nguyen': You knew what you saw? *'Lilah Winslow': Yeah. *(At outside) *(Bird Warrior Soldier, Madame Mantina and Mantimothy are fighting each other) *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Base) *'Alan Albright': Anthony's in danger. Me, Randon Patterson, Erkel Stines and Luccas Nguyen are going. *'Kassidy Vale': Okay, then. Go and save Anthony. He's in danger. *'Randon Patterson': Right. We want you save at this base, Lilah. *'Lilah Winslow': Right, Randon. *'Alan Albright': Let's hurry. *'Randon Patterson': Yeah. *(At outside) *(Alan Albright, Blue Dragon Warrior Knight, Silver Dragon Warrior Knight and Black Dragon Warrior Knight arrives) *'Blue Dragon Warrior Knight': Anthony! *'Bird Warrior Soldier': Guys! *'Silver Dragon Warrior Knight': Sorry to keep you waiting. *'Madame Mantina': Again?! Can you satisfy us this time? *'Black Dragon Warrior Knight': Well, just look forward to it. *'Blue Dragon Warrior Knight': Okay, let's do it. God Blue Dragon Warrior Knight, activate! *'Silver Dragon Warrior Knight': Magna Silver Dragon Warrior Knight, activate! *(Blue Dragon Warrior Knight and Silver Dragon Warrior Knight transform into God Blue Dragon Warrior Knight and Magna Silver Dragon Warrior Knight) *'Mantimothy': How did they do it? *'God Blue Dragon Warrior Knight': We have power ups. Let's do it. *(Gold Blue Dragon Warrior Knight, Magna Silver Dragon Warrior Knight, Madame Mantina and Mantimothy are fighting each other) *'God Blue Dragon Warrior Knight': Let's finish this! God Slash! *'Magna Silver Dragon Warrior Knight': Magna Dragon Cannon! *(God Blue Dragon Warrior Knight and Magna Silver Dragon Warrior Knight slashes and shoots Mantimothy) *(Mantimothy is defeated) *'Madame Mantina': Mantimothy! You're gonna pay for this! *(Alan Albright, God Blue Dragon Warrior Knight, Magna Silver Dragon Warrior Knight, Black Dragon Warrior Knight and Madame Mantina are fighting each other) *'Madame Mantina': Give up already. You can't beat me. *(Madame Mantina attacks Alan Albright, God Blue Dragon Warrior Knight, Magna Silver Dragon Warrior Knight and Black Dragon Warrior Knight) *'Madame Mantina': Now, where do you want the last cut? *'Bird Warrior Soldier': Are you alright? *'God Blue Dragon Warrior Knight': Yeah. *'Madame Mantina': You've done enough! *'God Blue Dragon Warrior Knight': Let's go. *'Bird Warrior Soldier': Yeah. *'God Blue Dragon Warrior Knight': We're going to defeat her. *'Bird Warrior Soldier': It should be easy for us now! *'God Blue Dragon Warrior Knight': Ultimate Blue Dragon Warrior Knight, activate! *'Magna Silver Dragon Warrior Knight': Ultimate Silver Dragon Warrior Knight, activate! *'Black Dragon Warrior Knight': Ultimate Black Dragon Warrior Knight, activate! *(Gold Blue Dragon Warrior Knight, Magna Silver Dragon Warrior Knight and Black Dragon Warrior Knight transform into Ultimate Blue Dragon Warrior Knight, Ultimate Silver Dragon Warrior Knight and Ultimate Black Dragon Warrior Knight) *'Madame Mantina': Looks like the moon is on fire. *'Bird Warrior Soldier': Now! *(Ultimate Blue Dragon Warrior Knight, Ultimate Silver Dragon Warrior Knight and Ultimate Black Dragon Warrior Knight slashes Madame Mantina) *'Ultimate Blue Dragon Warrior Knight': Alright. Let's finish this. *'Ultimate Silver Dragon Warrior Knight': Understood! *(Ultimate Blue Dragon Warrior Knight, Ultimate Silver Dragon Warrior Knight, Ultimate Black Dragon Warrior Knight and Madame Mantina are fighting each other) *'Ultimate Blue Dragon Warrior Knight, Ultimate Silver Dragon Warrior Knight and Ultimate Black Dragon Warrior Knight': Ultimate Slash! *'Ultimate Blue Dragon Warrior Knight': Ultimate Slash! *'Ultimate Silver Dragon Warrior Knight': Ultimate Dragon Cannon! *'Ultimate Black Dragon Warrior Knight': Ultimate Blast! *(Ultimate Blue Dragon Warrior Knight, Ultimate Silver Dragon Warrior Knight and Ultimate Black Dragon Warrior Knight slashes and shoots Madame Mantina) *'Madame Mantina': Oh, no! *(Madame Mantina is defeated) *(After Madame Mantina is defeated) *'Randon Patterson': We really did it! *'Anthony': Yes, the greatest! *'Randon Patterson': We think we'll always be together. *'Anthony': Yeah. Come on, you guys to the base. *'All': Right! *(At Park) *'Randon Patterson': Lilah, it's over now. We defeated Madame Mantina and Mantimothy for you. *'Lilah Winslow': Finally. *(Benson arrives) *'Benson': Well, everyone, it's certainly quiet. *'Randon Patterson': Yeah. We defeated Madame Mantina and Mantimothy. *'Benson': Good work. Randon Patterson, Erkel Stines, Luccas Nguyen, Blue Dragonbot, Silver Dragonbot, Black Dragonbot and Lilah Winslow, want a job? *'Randon Patterson': Yes. We're in. *'Mordecai': From now on, we think we should find new recruits to join the park. Lilah Winslow, want to join the crew? *'Lilah Winslow': Yes. *'Mordecai': Maybe it's time we find something else. Shall we? *'Rigby': Yes. *'of The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie Trilogy: Episode 2: The Scars of Friendship' Secret Ending *(At Anti-Fairy World) *(Lord Vortech, Ultron Sigma, Infinite, Drunk Rick, Timmy Amazing World of Gumball, Doom-Nomitron, Worldender, Lrr, Ndnd, Omicronians, Felicity Parham and Billy Parham arrives) *'Lord Vortech': Are you the Anti-Fairies? *'Anti-Cosmo': Yes. Who you might be? *'Lord Vortech': I'm Lord Votech. That's Ultron Sigma, Infinite, Drunk Rick, Timmy (The Amazing World of Gumball), Doom-Nomitron, Worldender, Lrr, Ndnd, Omicronians, Felicity Parham and Billy Parham. Are you the Anti-Fairies who hates the fairies? *'Foop': Why, yes we are. What do you want all of us to do? *'Ultron Sigma': Join the Rabbid Empire to stop the heroes. *'Anti-Sparky': We're all in. Say, does the Rabbid Empire are gonna unleashes missile-like devices? *'Infnite': Yes. You're all in. *'Anti-Wanda': Then, let's get started. *(Lord Vortech, Ultron Sigma, Infinite, Drunk Rick, Timmy Amazing World of Gumball, Doom-Nomitron, Worldender, Lrr, Ndnd, Omicronians, Felicity Parham, Billy Parham and Anti-Fairies are teleported away) *(At Anti-Fairy World) *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Anti-Fairy World 8 to disappear) *(End of secret ending) Secret Ending 2 *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Anthony': Okay, guys, what are going to do now? *(Hank Pym, Ant-Man, Hope Pym/Wasp, Raz Malhotra/Giant-Man, Luis, Dave, Kurt and A.I. Vengers arrives) *'Luis': Are you, Anthony and friends? *'Kassidy Vale': Yes. Who the heck are you? *'Hank Pym': I'm Hank Pym. That's Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Hope Pym/Wasp, Raz Malhotra/Giant-Man, Luis, Dave, Kurt and A.I Vengers. *'Professor Cole': What are you doing here? *'Luis': Well, we were here something about what happened to the hometowns and homeplanets. After we finish our stories? *'Professor Clark': Really? *'Luis': Yeah. *'X-PO': How did it happened? *'Luis': Well, it all happens when Scott battling Yellowjacket. *(Flashback started) *'Luis': Okay, so get this. Remember when I bail from the ballet, bro? And you know how much I dig my man Prokofiev and his unorthodox use of harmonies? Well my boy Scotty was comin' back to town and I had to be there for him, you know? Just like he was for me and stuff. Anyway, I'm like "There's this sweet gig I got lined up with some friends of mine, bro" but he's all like" Are you for real right now? No why am I gonna be some loser guy no more." So I say they're, like, real skilled people, man! And he just says "I don't think so" and I'm all like "Yo, Scotty. Whatever, bro". Then he got fired from his job and he's all like "let's eat waffles and do this thing"! So we find our way into this old dude's house... ...this job I heard through my cousin's cousin's friend's brother's girl. So he finds this suit, bro. And then things start getting crazy, you know what I'm sayin'?! I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I'm just getting excited, you know? This dude named Cross wants to use the tech and make suits called Yellowjackets and sell them to major shady dudes. Like, take over the world shady. So me and Scotty we hit up Pym Tech so he can stop'em. Aw man, we're in! And Scotty's lady friend had set me up with a security clearance and I was in the system, maaaan! And with Scotty in the suit, we could take on anything, man! I love it when he gets cocky. I gotta be honest, man. Seeing Scotty do his thing was incredible. He explained that even though he was small, he was still like mad strong, you know? And he explained it for like an hour but I was thinking about smoothie machines. And it was Cross! Now that dude was seriously angry! He had major beer with Scotty, you know? Oh, you think I sweat this? Daddy don't get scared. This place was full of high tech gear, like, straight up stuff from the future. And if anyone could get it to work for us, Scotty could. We needed to get to the Yellowjacket but the whole place was locked down fighter than Alcatraz. And there ain't no prison that can hold us. Except maybe that last one. 'Los that was... that was pretty good. I'm sorry. I was thinking about the elevator music... it captivated me. We made it! Once we got past the security systems around the chamber, it was time to show some of Scotty's new bomb moves to that Cross dude! So, turns out Cross put on that Yellowjacket suit. And it's like fresh tech, bro. I mean Scotty's suit can't even fly! But that don't stop him. And Scotty was like Blam! And then Yellowjacket, he went like p-pew! And Scotty was like ba-boom! I just wish I coulda actually seen it. Man, so that's how it went down, cuz. So Ant-Man, he got all ambushed and stuff. But my man, you know he managed to fight his way out! And he let that dude have it, you know? Like b-b-b-bam! Bam! Bam! And with some help of some, like really people, you know, he saved the day, man! It feels kinda weird, you know? But I think I could get used to this good guy stuff. Anyways, I gotta go, I'm late to meet my cousin Ignacio at the museum. *(Flashback ended) *'Erkel Stines': That was amazing story ever. *'Scott Lang/Ant-Man': Right. Now, is our turn. *'Anthony': Really? What's yours? *'Scott Lang/Ant-Man': Well, me, Hope and Raz are battling Egghead. *(Flashback started) *'Gwenpool': Greetingzz Ant and Wasp fans! Hope and Scott are searching for this old version of the Ant-Man helmet. There's some neat old tech hidden inside it they're after plus it looks pretty cool being all retro and all, so you'd want it in your collection. They check out this old discussed research lab, and like all old dicused research labs there's security a go-go in the form of - a chain link fence. The lab's being used by none other than super villain Egghead! He's an old nemesis of Ant-Man. He's got Raz Malhotra... ...a specialist in artificial intelligence a.k.a Giant-Man, wired up to get some gizmo or other so he can create the - wait for it - A.I. Venegrs! Yep - like The Avengers - but artificially intelligent! How much better does it get?! Over to Wasp / Ant-Man! Get cracking, guys! Stop Egghead from yolking around and scramble his plans for global domination! What diabolical "Egg-pediment" is being performed here? Looks like Giant-Man's shell... spell, I meant spell. Maybe there's something useful in all this junk that can help Ant-Man and the Wasp "crack" this case... Okay, that's the last egg pun, I promise. I feel like I shold point out that no ants were harmed the production of this video game. Oooh, you can re-program the A.I. Vengers! Make all. The Gwenpools! I could totally be an Avenger. Whaddya mean there's no Gwenpool option? C'mon... that's just lame! Without any A.I., those replicas are just going to be mindless crazy abominations! Ahem, excuse me, Miss Wasp. It's Gwenpool... big fan by the way. Shut down the machine! That is one angry bird... mech. Uh-oh! Now what? Guess the gratuitous egg-based puns will have to wait! Ewww! That definitely looks like something it would be best to avoid. OK, it's a puzzle. You want a hint? No? Okay, I'm sure you've got this... smash everything! BUKAAAAARK! It's not often you gotta reprogram a mechanised chicken in order to save the world, but these guys have got it pecked! HA HA HA, Egghead! The best laid plans, huh? HA HA HA! Now they can get to that retro helmet... Hey! We never did find out what's inside that thing! That'll be another story... Maybe? Ah, whatever, see you on the flip side, guys! *(Flashback ended) *'Professor Cole': Are we done? *'Hope Pym/Wasp': Yeah. We're done there's something on the computer. *(They see on the computer that The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Yugopotamia, Ghost Zone, The Void, Balaho, Janjur Qom, Ninjago Island, Lolliland, Ultra Land, Dumptown USA, Lion Galaxy, Sakaar, Malachor, Mandalore, Geonosis, Atollon, Garel, Seelos, Montross, Mykapo, Dathomir, Mustafar, Tatooine, Dantooine, Underworld, Center of the Earth, KND Moon Base, Tamaran, Gotham City, Canterlot EG, Atlantis, Mobius, Hobo 13, Meekrob, The City, Capital City, Angel Grove, Mariner Bay, Silver Hills, Turtle Cove, Animarium, Blue Bay Harbor, Reefside, Newtech City, Briarwood, San Angeles, Ocean Bluff, Corinth, Panorama City, Leawood, Ventara, Gravity Falls, Xandar, Titan, Agamar, Cato Neimoidia, Muunilinst, Raxus, Ringo Vinda, Rishi, Rugosa, Scipio, Serenno, Skako Minor, Teth, Umbara, Homwtown, Pondgea, 2175, Swamp City, The Past, The Future, Scrap City, Dimension C-137, Citadel of Ricks, Post-Apocalyptic Dimension, Cronenberg World, Station Square, Planet Aqurius, Filmdom City, Planet Secco, Anur Transyl and Dimension 23 and all the rest of the Hometowns and Homeplanets to disappear) *'Luccas Nguyen': What happened to the Yugopotamia, Ghost Zone, The Void, Balaho, Janjur Qom, Ninjago Island, Lolliland, Ultra Land, Dumptown USA, Lion Galaxy, Sakaar, Malachor, Mandalore, Geonosis, Atollon, Garel, Seelos, Montross, Mykapo, Dathomir, Mustafar, Tatooine, Dantooine, Underworld, Center of the Earth, KND Moon Base, Tamaran, Gotham City, Canterlot EG, Atlantis, Hobo 13, Meekrob, The City, Capital City, Angel Grove, Mariner Bay, Silver Hills, Turtle Cove, Animarium, Blue Bay Harbor, Reefside, Newtech City, Briarwood, San Angeles, Ocean Bluff, Corinth, Panorama City, Leawood, Ventara, Gravity Falls, Xandar, Titan, Agamar, Cato Neimoidia, Muunilinst, Raxus, Ringo Vinda, Rishi, Rugosa, Scipio, Serenno, Skako Minor, Teth, Umbara, Homwtown, Pondgea, 2175, Swamp City, The Past, The Future, Scrap City, Dimension C-137, Citadel of Ricks, Post-Apocalyptic Dimension, Cronenberg World, Station Square, Planet Aqurius, Filmdom City, Planet Secco, Anur Transyl and Dimension 23 and all the rest of the Hometowns and Homeplanets? *'Hank Pym': I think it disappeared. *'Randon Patterson': How did it disappeared? *'Scott Lang/Ant-Man': We have no idea. Whatever it is. We're not gonna let it happened. Say, guys, how about if we join the park. Will that do? *'Anthony': Sure. *(End of secret ending) Trivia *It is reveal that Randon Patterson, Erkel Stines and Luccas Nguyen are Anthony's best friends since high school. *Randon Patterson, Erkel Stines, Luccas Nguyen, Blue Dragonbot, Silver Dragonbot, Black Dragonbot, Lilah Winslow, Hank Pym, Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Hope Pym/Wasp, Raz Malhotra/Giant-Man, Luis, Dave, Kurt and A.I. Vengers got a job at the park. *Lilah Winslow is joining Mordecai's Crew. Gallery 220px-Mantis Imagin.jpg|Madame Mantina Mantis dopant by kamenriderpegasus-d93j881.jpg|Mantimothy Randolph Robertson (Earth-TRN633) from Marvel's Spider-Man (animated series) Season 1 1 001.png|Randon Patterson Eric staufer.jpg|Erkel Stines Louie Hong Fa.png|Luccas Nguyen Lilah Winslow.jpg|Lilah Winslow Vlcsnap-2012-03-27-16h07m57s222.png|Blue Dragon Change Gun GouRyuGun.jpg|Silver Dragon Change Gun 081.jpg|Black Dragon Change Gun Ryukendo.jpg|Silver Dragon Warrior Knight, Blue Dragon Warrior Knight and Black Dragon Warrior Knight E4ff81c6a4b95e170c64df201a3e25bb--cartoons-500x500.jpg|Magna Silver Dragon Warrior Knight and God Blue Dragon Warrior Knight 1166307829967.jpg|Ultimate Silver Dragon Warrior Knight, Ultimate Blue Dragon Warrior Knight and Ultimate Black Dragon Warrior Knight Category:Movies Category:Crossovers